Risas para el futuro
by Tenshibara
Summary: Ríe sinceramente y el viento que se cuela por el visillo reproduce sus carcajadas en una orquesta celestial. Y entonces, Eiji entiende que no quiere preservar solo su imagen. Desea que esa risa, jovial, tímida y juguetona, se perpetúe en el tiempo, que opaque su oscuro pasado y lo guíe a la redención de su más grande pecado: no poder vivir.


**Disclaimer: **Banana Fish no me pertenece, es propiedad de la maravillosa Akimi Yoshida.

**Risas para el futuro**

_Clic._

Destello.

_Clic._

Destello.

_Clic._

Las lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas.

Destello.

Ahoga un grito, porque no tiene aire para hacerlo.

La cámara enfoca, el objetivo sisea y, de nuevo, _clic_.

Las luces y el centelleo nublan su mirada. Lo confunden. Y tiene miedo.

Lo mismo se rebobina en su cabeza una y otra vez.

Hay un cuerpo desconocido sobre él, y un aroma salitre que no lo hará olvidar jamás.

Todo es blanco de nuevo.

No puede respirar.

Y, aun así, lucha por hacerlo.

_Realmente desea no poder hacerlo más nunca._

Aslan cierra los ojos como una metáfora de su muerte porque ya no resiste; rompieron su cuerpo y corrompieron su alma.

Cuando los vuelve a abrir, sus orbes cual jades salvajes, extravagantes, exóticos, devoradores, brillan de forma peculiar, casi intoxicados por un sentimiento que le recorre la yema de los demás y se deposita en su pecho bullendo como un volcán.

Cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos, todo es más claro, porque Ash ha nacido de entre las cenizas de un Aslan herido.

El objetivo sisea de nuevo, cada vez más cerca. El disparador captura su patética imagen y logra mover la mano para apartar la cámara.

El aire fluye a sus pulmones, agitado, vivo y sudoroso. Se encuentra con las pupilas oscuras del japonés, el chico luce tan desconcertado como él.

No está con Golzine. No hay nadie sobre él. _Y puede respirar_. Está a salvo, o al menos lo está relativamente, quiere dejarse cobijar un poco más por los achocolatados orbes de Eiji, quien le sonríe abochornado.

—Te veías tan tranquilo durmiendo que no pude detenerme —se excusa, recogiendo la cámara del suelo e inspeccionando el pequeño raspón en una esquina, se frota las manos en silencio, menguando el dolor—. Lo siento si...

—No es nada. Solo avísame antes.

—Es que siempre sales tan bien. La cámara te adora. A veces no tengo que molestarme en enfocar...

—Claro que sí; es natural. —Sonríe de forma socarrona, estirándose.

La nívea piel se le antoja cremosa cuando se expone a los primeros rayos del sol en la mañana. Ash, en definitiva, es hermoso. Desea conservarlo en fotos; pero, sobre todo, anhela que su memoria sea capaz de siempre evocarlo, de reproducirlo en su retina aún con los párpados cerrados.

Eiji parpadea, entre confundido y dubitativo, cuando Ash le arrebata la cámara. Sin más, lo enfoca y presiona el disparador.

—¡No! ¡Yo no...!

Pero Ash sigue, esquivando sus torpes movimientos con la agilidad de un felino en Kilimanjaro. Ríe sinceramente y el viento que se cola por el visillo reproduce sus carcajadas en una orquesta celestial. Y entonces, Eiji entiende que no quiere preservar solo su imagen. Desea que esa risa, jovial, tímida y juguetona, se perpetúe en el tiempo, que opaque su oscuro pasado y lo guíe a la redención de su más grande pecado: no poder vivir.

—Mira. —Ash le pasa los brazos por la cintura y acomoda la barbilla en su hombro, haciéndole cosquillas con la respiración aún agitada por el ataque de risas—. Tú también sales muy bien.

—No lo creo —susurra—. Es porque tus manos pueden hacer magia, Ash.

Y a pesar de que a Ash se le encoge el corazón, se le hace tan diminuto que cree que el cariño de Eiji se lo hará explotar, es incapaz de reponer algo. Porque sabe que no es cierto, sin importar cuantas veces él se lo repita; Ash jamás será capaz de hacer la magia de Eiji o siquiera anhelar poder volar.

* * *

**¡Muchas gracias por leer!**

_Una de las escenas que más me hizo llorar, quizás está en cuarto lugar en mi escala de momentos lacrimógenos de Banana Fish, fue cuando Ash casi asesina a Sánchez y Max quema las fotos. Entonces, pensé que, en algún punto, viendo que Eiji era fotógrafo, pudo haber revivido ese trauma._

_¡Deseándoles una excelente semana, me despido!_


End file.
